deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Contestants
Meet the Contestants is a Dead Rising 2 mission. Fellow Terror is Reality contestant Leon Bell is the psychopath in this mission. He rides a Slicecycle, a combo weapon which combines a motorbike with a chainsaw. In the cutscene, he kills a survivor, Carlos, and states this was only practice for Chuck. Summary Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor, by cutting him in half with his Slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his Slicecycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon collapses, continuing to taunt Chuck as he is engulfed. Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a motorbike and a workbench for creating Combo Bikes. Battling Leon align=right } Another easy way to defeat Leon create an Electric Rake; there is a rake right outside of the maintenance room in the grotto and a battery in the maintenance room. Create the Electric Rake and stand on the maintenance room stairwell. Since Leon will basically make only straight passes between the rock passage, he will not be able to hit Chuck if the player is careful. Chuck can easily take potshots at him as he passes. ;Electric Rake - second strategy The Electric Rake can be used another way. Stand in the narrow passage (between the maintenance room and the save point) and position Chuck at an angle in front of the corner. Dodge Leon's charge. If done correctly, he will hit the corner, which allows Chuck to him a couple of times. Do this once or twice for an easy kill. ;Leading Leon If Chuck leads Leon around the park long enough, he will follow closely. When this happens, drive down the stairs by the fountain. If done right, Leon will follow, drive down the stairs, and proceed to get stuck trying to climb back up the stairs, making him vulnerable to all attacks. Be cautious, however; his chainsaws can still hurt Chuck if Chuck tries to melee him. In addition, Leon often sharply turns and faces Chuck with a spinning burnout. Chuck will have to kill him fast, because after around a minute, he will successfully climb back up the stairs and resume randomly driving around. ;SUV align=right } Take the SUV and trap Leon between a wall. Once he is stuck, get out and attack Leon. Be careful however, as Leon is able to flip the SUV if he crashes head-on in to it. Ranged Firearms can make the battle somewhat easier, as they allow Chuck to attack Leon while he is moving. ;Dodge roll A more difficult strategy to attack Leon with ranged weapons is to use the dodge roll maneuver, unlocked through leveling, and dodge his attack. Fire when he is charging at Chuck or traveling away from Chuck. ;Shooting from save door An easier way to attack Leon with ranged weapons is to hide next to the save door in the middle of the park, and shoot Leon, as he only drives along in relatively straight paths. ;Sniper Rifle align=right } An even easier way to beat Leon is to take two Sniper Rifle from the High-Noon Shooting Range in the Palisades Mall. Travel to the fountain in the center of the plaza. Leon will drive around, and after a few seconds, he will stop for 6-7 seconds to taunt Chuck, that is when he can be shot; do this 16-17 times and he will die. ;Shotguns and LMG align=right } Enter the battle carrying a few shotguns, or, ideally, a shotgun and anLMG. Stand in front of the railing surrounding the artificial streams, and wait for Leon to charge. When he approaches, jump over the railing and into the fountain. Leon will get stuck for several seconds, allowing Chuck to shoot him a couple of times. Repeat this process until he is dead. ;Flamethrower align=right } Make two Flamethrowers with a gasoline canister and a water gun. Wait beside the railing for Leon. When he comes charging at Chuck, quickly jump over the railing into the small pond. If performed properly, Leon will crash into the railing, or stop to taunt Chuck. Either way, this gives Chuck time to attack Leon. Use the Flamethrower and shoot him from inside the pond. Sometimes Leon will get stuck between the trees and the railing, not being able to move, allowing Chuck to shoot him easily. ;Plate Launcher align=right } Construct a Plate Launcher. The easiest place to create this combo weapon is in the South Plaza. The Plate Launcher inflicts significant damage against Leon, and will cut through any zombies that might block Chuck's shots up to a certain distance. If Chuck is conservative with his ammunition, Chuck can finish Leon off using only a single Plate Launcher. Use the Flamethrower strategy above. Another good place to use the Plate Launcher against Leon is the lamp-post plinth north of the Fortune City Hotel entrance; Leon will pass by this plinth with every Fortune Park pass through, and stop near the stairs to taunt Chuck. Chuck can usually get two shots in before Leon takes off to do another lap. If Chuck stands on the second tier of the plinth, an inch or so from the edge, the zombies will not be able to interfere with the fight between Chuck and Leon. }} Video Gallery /Gallery}} Leon1.png|Leon approaches Chuck... Dead rising 2 meet the contestants cutscene begin justin tv00090 (24).png|...and taunts him. Dead rising 2 meet the contestants cutscene end (25).png Ddrsng2-20101019-183754.png|Leon's death. Leon noel.png|A delivery truck featuring Leon's profile. Trivia *The mission starts at the Platinum Strip, the fight is at the Fortune Park, and the mission ends at the Silver Strip. *There is a rare glitch in which Leon crashes his bike into the first fountain nearby where you meet him; he is then stuck there caught in a wheelie position until you defeat him or time runs out for the mission. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, this mission is replaced by People Like Us. *In the PC game files, the intro cutscene is called "078_ultimate_fan_intro.txt" in "data/cinematics/cinematics.big". *The closing cutscene is called "079_ultimate_fan_death.txt". *Unlike most psychopaths, his PP kill bonus is listed as a "Fufillment Bonus", a bonus usually awarded when doing missions for already-saved survivors. Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Exclusive Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Psychopath Battles